


Quarantine Beck

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Les dés sont jetés [2]
Category: Far from home - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anger, Beck is an asshole, COVID-19, F/M, I would love to hear Jake Gyllenhaal singing POTO, Love, Obsession, Quentin Beck is bored, Smule, Voyeurism, but he has a soft side too, but we love him, he's stupid, it's quarantine time !, no sick person, so he's strange
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: L'histoire de comment Quentin Beck s'ennuie tellement durant le confinement qu'il décide de trouver une demoiselle en détresse pour Mysterio. Sauf qu'il tombe sur ton profil et que tu commences à lui trotter dans la tête. Entre la chaleur, l'enfermement et le fait qu'il peut envoyer des drones pour observer qui il veut, Quentin pourrait bien perdre la tête."Les dés sont jetés" est un ensemble de petites histoires créées à partir de lancés de dés. Je décline toute responsabilité.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Mysterio team, Quentin Beck/Reader
Series: Les dés sont jetés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742293
Kudos: 2





	Quarantine Beck

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'est pas une pub pour Smule (l'application utilisée à la fin) mais c'est vrai que ça détend.  
> Je voulais surtout mettre en scène un Beck un peu bête et le fait qu'il chante ^^
> 
> Fic écrite rapidement, sans relecture, pour le fun.

Tout était fin prêt pour la grande apparition de Mysterio, pour la toute première attaque d’Elemental qui amènerait un tout nouveau héros sous le feu des projecteurs. Tout, absolument tout était prêt.  
Et puis le Covid a frappé. 

Au début, personne ne s’en est réellement inquiété, ils n’avaient pas l’intention de lancer une de leurs créatures virtuelles sur la Chine. Un petit virus asiatique n’allait pas leur voler la vedette dans les journaux, pas face à un géant de terre ou une tornade ambulante.  
Mais le petit virus ne s’était pas arrêté en si bon chemin et nous savons tous qu’en l’espace de quelques mois, le monde entier se retrouva figé derrière d’épaisses fenêtres. A l’annonce du confinement, plus d’un citoyen sentit une boule d’angoisse lui écraser la gorge mais ce n’était rien à côté de la terreur sourde qu’éprouvèrent, tous ensemble, les membres de l’équipe « Mysterio ». Être enfermés est une chose, mais quand le plus grand danger est cloîtré entre quatre murs avec vous, la pandémie mondiale vous semble bien légère. 

L’enfermement a été déclaré il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, les esprits s’échauffent toujours mais beaucoup se sont déjà résignés à devoir attendre sagement que le soleil brille de nouveau sur eux. Parlant à voix basse dans un coin de l’entrepôt qui leur sert de maison depuis bien trop longtemps, Janice se lamente en époussetant soigneusement le costume du héros qui n’existe pas encore.

« Il y a au moins une chose de bien…le casque colle parfaitement aux règles d’hygiène. »

Victoria pouffe dans son dos, se reprenant presque immédiatement en jetant un coup d’œil inquiet vers l’étage, là où leur chef a pris ses quartiers. Au milieu des débris de drones et autres objets fracassés, il tourne en rond comme un tigre en cage, sa silhouette élancée se découpant contre la vitre en verre fumé. Impossible de lancer leur grande illusion maintenant, ce serait ridicule de voir un monstre dévaster une ville déserte. Aucun drama, aucune tension, ça ferait autant d’effet qu’un pétard mouillé. Alors il faut attendre, attendre encore, en priant chaque jour un peu plus fort pour que le chef de l’opération ne commette pas un meurtre. Hier, lorsqu’il a empoigné le marteau qui traînait là, chacun a retenu son souffle en imaginant sa dernière heure arrivée. 

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » 

Une voix enjouée fait sursauter les deux femmes alors que Quentin descend l’escalier branlant pour se mêler à la foule, le visage rayonnant et rasé de frais. Il adresse un salut à tout le monde, venant tapoter l’épaule de l’un, dire une parole amusante à un autre, son irrésistible sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il est désolé pour hier, il s’est un peu laissé emporter, rien de grave. Après tout, il y a pire que d’être coincé ici avec des amis. Ça leur laisse le temps de discuter, de peaufiner certains détails, de perfectionner ce qu’ils ont préparé avec tant de soin. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient réfléchir à comment ajouter un peu d’émotion à leur scénario, quoique l’histoire larmoyante du soldat endeuillé est déjà une excellent tire-larmes. Enfin, il arrive à la hauteur de la costumière, glissant une main dans son dos en se penchant pour regarder son travail.

\- Je suis toujours impressionné par le détail de cette cape, toutes ces heures de travail…  
\- C’est…c’est parce que c’est pour toi, Quentin.

Le jeune homme sourit et darde ses prunelles bleues sur Janice, juste assez longtemps pour la voir perdre tous ses moyens. Il est facile pour Beck de mener son monde à la baguette, un simple regard lui suffit, un sourire ou une parole bien placée lui ouvrent toutes les portes. Il décide de se préparer un café avant de revenir voir la couturière, en profitant pour échanger quelques mots avec Guterman sur l’histoire qu’ils ont inventé, l’alliance à son doigt… Après avoir récupéré le bracelet de commande des drones pour pouvoir vérifier certains réglages en parlant (il aime à pouvoir jouer avec), Quentin retourne devant son armure qu’il examine d’un œil critique. Soudain, son visage s’assombrit alors qu’il pointe du doigt une petite éraflure sur la surface brillante.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Le silence se fait tout autour d’eux bien que le ton du jeune homme soit resté calme et enjoué. Janice se sent brusquement en équilibre sur le fil du rasoir et explique comme une mère parlerait à son fils, si ce dernier était armé d’un couteau de boucher.

« Et bien… c’est une trace d’anciens combats. L’histoire du Quentin Beck combattant sera plus crédible si le public voit des traces d’usure sur l’armure. »

C’est même lui qui a fait cette remarque, insistant fortement sur le fait que les petits détails sont le ciment des bons mensonges et qu’il devait être le plus vrai possible. Le chef de l’équipe hoche lentement la tête en entendant cette réponse pleine de bon sens.

« Plus crédible pour le public…c’est pour que le public y croit… »

D’un grand mouvement, il fracasse sur le rebord du bureau la tasse heureusement vide. Il ne prête même pas attention à l’anse qui lui reste dans la main alors que le reste de la céramique git en mille morceaux autour de lui. Ses yeux immenses dégagent une colère brûlante, à moins que ce ne soit la folie qui danse en flammes dans ses prunelles angéliques. 

« Le public verra ce que j’ai envie qu’il voie. Il croira ce que j’ai envie qu’il croie. Tout doit être absolument parfait, je dis bien PARFAIT, pour l’arrivée de Mysterio et la perfection n’admet pas de rayure sur l’armure ! »

Il éclate de rire en s’écartant, ses doigts glissant distraitement sur l’écran de contrôle pour faire voler les drones, ces extensions de lui-même si obéissantes. Contrairement à d’autres dont les tentacules métalliques sont les vraies maîtresses, lui peut entièrement compter sur les robots qui vrombissent dans l’entrepôt, leurs armes sorties et prêtes à tirer. Quentin marche lentement en grattant sa barbe fine, l’air profondément attristé de devoir cohabiter avec des gens qui n’arrivent pas à répondre à son idéal. 

« Je m’investis corps et âme, nous nous investissons tous corps et âme dans cette aventure, pour faire de toutes ces années de travail quelque chose de plus important qu’une stupide thérapie pour milliardaire alcoolique. Tout ce dur travail ne doit pas s’envoler en fumée à cause d’une petite erreur. » 

Personne n’ose répondre, de peur de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Beck semble retrouver son calme alors qu’il pose doucement l’anse brisée sur le bureau de la costumière. Cette dernière, tendue d’appréhension, se sent flageoler en sentant une main remonter le long de son dos jusqu’à son épaule, pressant doucement comme pour un massage. Le contact, aussi inattendu que sensuel, s’accompagne d’un souffle chaud qui vient déranger les mèches près de son oreille.

« Janice, Janice, Janice, tu es une perle… Pardonne-moi pour ce mouvement d’humeur, je suis sûr que tu peux rectifier ça sans problème. »

La femme hoche énergiquement la tête et les drones se désarment tous ensemble pour retourner se poser dans leur coin, leur chef souriant en chuchotant avant de se redresser.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, chérie. » 

Il peut compter sur tout le monde ici, ils forment une équipe très soudée. Pourquoi ces têtes d’enterrement ? C’est une bonne journée. Quentin retrouve sa bonne humeur, de même que ses camarades, comme si l’incident du mug n’existait déjà plus. Tiens, puisqu’ils sont coincés ici, pourquoi ne pas mettre un peu de piment dans la trame de leur futur héros ? Cela fait quelques jours que le jeune homme y pense mais trouver une damoiselle en détresse serait un moyen pour Mysterio de gagner des points. Qui n’aime pas les histoires de sauvetage avec une pointe de romantisme ? C’est décidé, il va profiter de ce confinement pour choisir la candidate idéale comme d’autres éplucheraient les sites de rencontre. 

« Nous allons trouver le pigeon idéal pour notre histoire. » 

Ça y est, il est de nouveau totalement concentré et excité par leur projet, ce qui rassure plus d’une personne dans le groupe. On s’affaire, on se rassemble, ce sera comme un jeu où chacun jugera les profils féminins, même si le dernier mot reviendra bien évidemment à Beck. Ce dernier s’installe tranquillement, laissant Will faire les recherches et projeter les images à l’aide des drones (ils sont très pratiques pour regarder un film). Les yeux de Quentin étincellent en imaginant la proie parfaite, celle qui se pâmera dans ses bras sous les applaudissements de la foule.

« Il faut qu’elle soit jolie mais pas vulgaire, pas une bimbo ou une poupée sans cervelle. Il ne faut pas non plus qu’elle soit trop sûre d’elle ou intelligente, ça ferait élitiste. Hors de question de prendre une adolescente ou une vieille, peut-être quelques années de moins que moi et évidemment sans handicap, je ne veux pas qu’on pense que c’est par charité. En plus, elle doit être capable de courir et de crier mon nom. La couleur de peau importe peu, je ne suis pas difficile. »

Malgré cette dernière phrase, William a conscience que son patron ne prendra pas la première demoiselle venue et c’est en épongeant la sueur sur son front qu’il commence ses recherches, passant de photo en photo, d’un profil Facebook, LinkedIn à un autre au gré des « non », « non », « trop cliché », « trop laide » de son chef. Les heures passent et aucune femme ne trouve vraiment grâce aux yeux de Quentin dans sa quête de perfection. Si seulement il avait une idée réellement précise de ce qu’il veut… 

\- Walentyna Chmielewska …  
\- Imprononçable.  
\- Alina Baez, dermathologue…  
\- Non  
\- Y/N, elle est actuellement en…  
\- Quelconque  
\- Christina Liang, danseuse professionnelle.  
\- Lesbienne, regarde mieux son profil. 

Avec un soupir agacé, Quentin met fin à ce jeu qui ne l’amuse plus, qui n’amuse plus personne en fait. Il cherchera de son côté la jeune femme adéquate, ce sera plus simple et plus rapide. Il repart donc dans son bureau en donnant quartier libre à son équipe, désireux de profiter d’un peu de calme. Tous les visages aperçus se mélangent dans son esprit avec un bourdonnement crispant, des centaines de sourires faux, de peau photoshopée et de poses aguicheuses. Quoiqu’une photo lui trotte dans la tête, très nette par rapport au brouillard des autres figures féminines. Il t’a trouvé quelconque et n’a même pas pris le temps de se pencher sur ton parcours. 

Y/N… Tu es loin d’avoir une beauté de mannequin et d’ailleurs, tu ne sembles pas savoir poser ou te mettre en valeur, même en selfie. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ton regard, dans ta façon de sourire comme si tu pensais à quelque chose de secret qui attire l’œil de Quentin. Puisqu’il n’a rien d’autre à faire, tu l’occuperas bien une heure ou deux. Eplucher ta page Facebook s’avère atrocement rapide, tu ne postes rien, tes likes se limitant à quelques banalités. Compte Instagram vide, la seule source d’informations provient de ton profil LinkedIn. Si tes photos révèlent un manque de narcissisme voire de confiance en soi flagrant, ton parcours professionnel montre que tu es loin d’être stupide. Tu as même un plus haut degré d’études que Beck, ce qui devrait heurter son orgueil. Il a rejeté plus d’un profil de peur d’être éclipsé, il aime trop être le gars le plus intelligent dans la pièce. Mais non, tu n’as l’air consciente de ton génie ou alors tu n’y attaches pas d’importance. 

\- Une fille comme toi doit poster plus que ça… 

Il en est sûr, tu dois avoir un pseudonyme pour naviguer sur d'autres sites. Trouver quel nom d'emprunt tu utilises lui prend plus de temps qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre mais quand il le découvre, c'est la caverne aux merveilles qui s'ouvre devant ses yeux. A commencer par ton compte Tumblr, nourri depuis des années avec tes obsessions du moment : fandoms, ships en tout genre. Si le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac, le tien passe par tes passions. Avec un amusement infini, Quentin découvre ce qui te fait vibrer, riant parfois avec toi devant certains posts amusants. 

A l'extérieur du bureau, l'ambiance redevient peu à peu normale. Les débris de la tasse sont balayés, les drones soigneusement rangés à l'abri des regards. L'absence de Beck offre un certain répit à l'équipe et ils en profitent le temps que ça durera. Ils ne savent pas qu'une jeune femme qualifiée de quelconque occupe actuellement leur chef, le faisant sourire sans même qu'il t'ait rencontrée. Sans dire que tu es passionnante, l'ingénieur te découvre jour après jour, couche après couche, d'abord la femme intelligente puis la fan obsessionnelle. Enfin, il tombe sur une pépite, un puits de pétrole : AO3. 

Il aurait dû s'en douter, tu adores écrire, c'est une pulsion incontrôlable qui te prend au corps et te pousse à pianoter furieusement sur ton ordinateur pendant de longues heures. Lorsqu'il commence à lire tes fics, Beck se plaît à t'imaginer devant ton écran, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées en laissant le flot des mots couler librement au bout de tes doigts. Même s'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ces fandoms dont tu parles, il avale une, deux, cinq fics sans s'en rendre compte, emporté par ton style. Il t'imagine à la place du lecteur, discutant avec des personnages de fiction, frémissant sous leurs caresses dans tes quelques écrits pour adultes. Cachée derrière ton écran, tu te mets à nu et dévoiles une sensualité qui ne peut pas être totalement imaginaire, totalement fictive. Tu en as écris plusieurs depuis le début du confinement, traduisant ta soif d'aventure, ta faim de contacts physiques, avec une touche d'humour. Mais as-tu seulement de l’expérience dans les jeux du corps et de l’amour ? Ce n’est pas certain et c’est d’autant plus excitant : il peut te faire découvrir des sensations que tu n’as jusqu’ici que partiellement imaginées. 

Sans même le savoir, tu t'insinues dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour occuper ses pensées, fantôme ou fantasme qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec la compagne qu'il voulait pour Mysterio. Tu n'es ni magnifique ni le genre à t'alanguir contre un héros en armure, mais Quentin ne pense pas à toi pour son avatar. Il t'imagine avec lui, derrière l'écran de fumée, impressionnée par ses idées et sa virtuosité. L’enfermement lui convient mal et il passe le plus clair de son temps avec toi, en pensée, jusqu’à décider de pousser plus loin la découverte. Il veut te voir, pas seulement en photo mais en train de bouger, de vivre. Sans vraiment prévenir le reste de son équipe, il entreprend d’envoyer un drone au-dehors, dévoré par la curiosité. Après tout, s’il doit faire de toi le love interest de Mysterio, il est normal qu’il se renseigne le plus possible, il est du genre perfectionniste. 

Ce n’est pas vraiment du voyeurisme, il ne compte pas t’épier dans des moments intimes et, de toute façon, il ne pourrait voir qu’à travers les fenêtres. Nourrissant son obsession, Quentin ne se soucie pas des murmures surpris voire désapprobateurs qui emplissent chaque jour un peu plus l’entrepôt. Les avis sont partagés entre ceux qui trouvent que leur chef va trop loin, surtout en utilisant leurs précieux drones, et les autres qui voient cette petite pause comme une délivrance. Tant que Beck est occupé ailleurs, l’équipe est à l’abri de ses foudres. Alors même que les citoyens sont cloîtrés chez eux pour leur sécurité, Quentin voit le monde défiler depuis son petit écran comme on pourrait se promener sur Google maps. Une fois l’adresse renseignée, tu n’es pas difficile à trouver, installée à ton bureau au-dessus de tes livres d’étude. Depuis l’annonce du confinement, ton cerveau s’est mis en pause et tu n’arrives plus du tout à travailler, ne serait-ce qu’une heure. Ne te sachant pas observée, tu pousses un soupir dramatique en basculant en arrière, les bras ballants de chaque côté de ta chaise. 

« J’ai tellement la flemme…»

Ta posture disgracieuse et totalement naturelle a quelque chose de comique, surtout pour celui qui t’espionne, s’abreuve de toi depuis des jours. Tu fais plus jeune qu’il ne le pensait, peut-être à cause de ton t-shirt ample qui te donne l’air d’un adolescent. C’est étrange d’entendre ta voix pour la première fois, comme si tu devenais brusquement réelle. La chaleur ambiante fait briller ta peau et tu te lèves en secouant ton haut pour faire entrer un peu d’air sous le tissu, grommelant toujours. Beck ne perd rien de tes mouvements ni du détail de ta silhouette aux courbes pleines qu’un short en éponge ne dissimule absolument pas. Il a brutalement envie d’être réellement près de toi, de sentir tes cuisses striées de blanc sous ses doigts, d’entendre son prénom dans ta bouche. A quoi ressemble ton rire ? Quel goût a ta peau ? Aimes-tu le popcorn au cinéma ?

C’est totalement irréaliste, stupide et même pervers de s’intéresser autant à toi. Il faut vraiment qu’il n’ait rien à faire de ses journées pour être si mordu. Il n’avait plus espionné une femme depuis des années, c’est l’adolescent renfermé et bizarre en lui qui refait surface. Aujourd’hui, il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu’il désire d’un claquement de doigts et pourtant, il se retrouve encore à fantasmer une rencontre fortuite, une façon de t’aborder. 

« Montre-toi au lieu de m’observer de loin, c’est flippant. »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Quentin sursaute en t’entendant dire ça, il s’est pourtant assuré de dissimuler le drone, tu ne peux pas l’avoir vu et même si c’était le cas, tu ne peux pas réagir si calmement en te sachant espionnée. Un frisson glacé parcourt son dos mais tu ne regardes pas dans la bonne direction, les yeux baissés vers une boule de poils qui vient se frotter contre tes jambes. Un chat, tu parlais à ton chat. 

« Puisque tu es là, je considère que tu m’envoies un signe. Fini le boulot, je me détends. »

Toujours prête à voir des signes de l’univers quand il s’agit de ne pas bosser, tu refermes ton livre et récupères un casque audio ainsi que ton portable, ton pouce voletant à toute vitesse sur la surface froide de ton écran en un geste automatique. Intrigué, Quentin se penche légèrement pour observer ton étrange manège, ta façon de marcher de long en large en ajustant le micro de ton casque avant de t’éclaircir la voix. T’apprêtes-tu à appeler une amie ? Tu danses légèrement en fixant ton écran, marquant un rythme que toi seul entend en continuant de déambuler sous le regard interloqué de ton voyeur. A quoi joues-tu ?

_In sleep, he sang to me  
In dreams, he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name…_

Tu chantes…tu chantes dans ton micro en tenant ton portable, ta voix s’envolant jusqu’au drone alors que tu souris sans pouvoir t’en empêcher, comme si tu étais sur une scène de Broadway, frémissante d’excitation. Caché dans son entrepôt, Beck n’en croit pas ses sens… Non seulement tu chantes bien mais tu es tout simplement magnifique, rayonnante d’une joie simple en te pensant seule au monde. Te pensant loin des regards et des critiques, tu t’amuses sans honte et ça te rend belle. Fasciné, le jeune homme qui fait trembler toute une équipe d’ingénieurs, qui n’est animé que par le feu brûlant de l’orgueil et de la vengeance, n’a d’yeux que pour toi. Sans s’en rendre compte, il commence à chanter à son tour, te rejoignant tout bas pour ce qui est techniquement un duo. Lorsque la chanson se termine et que tu reprends ton souffle, Quentin laisse échapper un rire satisfait. Il la tient sa solution pour t’aborder, non pas en tant que Mysterio mais en tant que…lui : il va te rejoindre sur cette application et chanter avec toi.

Plus cul-cul, tu meurs.


End file.
